One more monster
by Ryuken-Sogetsu
Summary: Trying something dark for a change- Allucard meets a new "monster" whats the first thing they do why wager each others freedoms of course! Seras/OC M for blood and gore...and maybe a lemon not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm gonna try something new…HELLSING! OC centric I got the idea into my head after listening to Shoot me again by Metalica which I do not own or Hellsing for that matter. So without further ado I give you: "The undying"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hospital in England_

In the hallway of a hospital, bodies were scattered and thrown around splattering the walls and ceiling, then pooling onto the floor slowly covering the bloody footprints of heavy boots leading down the hallway away from the ER to the front of the building. A man looked over his shoulder at the carnage, "Not bad for a night's work." the man began to chuckle softly then into a full blown maniacal laughter, "Hehehe…

HAHAHAHA!"

After he stopped laughing his eyes flicked up to a clock on the wall "Three in the morning? Considering I was found at eleven and it took an hour to get here, then another hour to pull all those bullets out of me, another hour to replenish my blood and seal up those ugly bullet holes, and finally…" he turns around and looks at the blood bath. "An hour to have my fun. Not a bad way to wake up in the morning if I say so myself." With that the man kicked down the hospital doors and walked out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hellsing head quarters_

"DAMNIT!" came the voice one extremely irate Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. "Walter what is the situation briefly I need to make a few preparations and I don't have time for the full story. Sir Integra was a tall woman tanned skin, light blond hair, and piercing blue eyes that were at the moment hidden behind the reflection of light on her circular glasses.

"Yes Sir Integra," said Walter the pale butler of the Hellsing organization Graying black hair and some wrinkles on his well mannered face were the only indications of his old age.

"Another hospital has been demolished not even twenty miles away from the head quarters. It seems to me that they, or it, I'm not quite sure if it is the work of a group or an individual, are heading towards us deliberately. Being that all of these incidents have occurred in a straight line in our direction, it would be my belief that we should be expecting company later this evening." The butler finished by pushing up his half-moon glasses and obscuring his gray eyes behind the reflection of Integra's slight frown that has been adopted as her regular expression.

The cigar she was previously smoking lay crushed beyond recognition in an ashtray on her, otherwise, immaculate desk. "Well then," she paused lighting up another cigar. "We'll just have to let Allucard and Seras greet them at the door." Integra took a drag of the cigar and slowly let the smoke out of her lungs, briefly covering her face, the smoke dissipated then when a soft chuckling sounded from every where in the room at once.

"So myself and my fledgling are to 'greet' out 'guest'. Very well my master I shall prepare for when our 'guest' arrives. Muahahaha I shall let the police girl know immediately." The disembodied voice of Allucard then vanished from her office, presumably to terrify, "The police girl" as Allucard calls her, Seras Victoria.

"I always hate it when he does that I prefer to see people when I speak to them." She sighs "Then again I'm not sure he count as a person." Integra mused.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." With that Walter bowed and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Road to Hellsing head quarters_

A large tall man was walking along the road suddenly stopped and stared ahead of him. Dressed in blue cargo pants of a military grade cloth for soldiers, an open trench coat of the same material but a shade of midnight blue almost black with metallic glints coming from the inside of it, heavy, black, steel plated combat boots, a black-red tee-shirt, and pair of ocean blue circular sun glasses.

His complexion was a light tan of someone who was outside occasionally but spent most of the time inside or was outside at night most of the time. He had black, streaked blood red hair that fell around him in sheets down to about his shoulder blades.

He smiled behind his collar and then kept walking but noticeably faster, his walk changed into a run, then a full out sprint. Anyone who saw him now would have sworn all they saw was a blue and black streak tearing down the road. But no one saw him, the road was clear.

The reason he smiled was because he realized something. They knew he was coming, and that was all the more reason to get there faster! No reason to make Hellsing's monster wait for his fight it would only prove to anger the man, or monster, he corrected himself. Maybe this "monster" would be the one to kill him no one else has seeing as how he still breathed.

His grin widened as the sun went down and the building's gate cam into view he didn't waste anytime drawing his guns he simply blurred in front of the first guard, broke his neck, and used his gun to kill the second guard. He then simply jumped over the gate and walked until he came across a man in a red coat with a wide brimmed hat and orange glasses.

"Well you're right on time. Very punctual for an uninvited guest you got here just as the sun finished setting" said the man in red. "I could be wrong but I'd say you planned it to happen this way." The man in red then drew a pair of pistols from his coat one silver and one black. "Since you planned so far ahead it would be a shame to disappoint you with anything but the best," the man in red cocked both his weapons against each other. "So why don't we get started.

The man in blue nodded and drew his guns as well, a pair of matching single shot anti-tank pistols "Door Knockers" they had been dubbed. "Well said monster of Hellsing, my name is-" He was cut off by a gunshot.

"Tell me your name with your last breath I'll tell you mine before I kill you warriors don't need an introduction. They only a weapon and blood shed! SO FELLOW WARRIOR LET US BEGIN!! RHAHAHAHAHA!!" As the man in red aimed the black gun at him he lined up his own gun so the bullets would clash.

"So…let's have the blonde hiding in the bushes give us a starting signal, eh monster?" He gestured toward the bushes near the man in red and a relatively short, busty blonde woman dressed in a tan one piece uniform stepped out carrying what looked like a small tank turret. "Fire your weapon straight up as the signal whenever you're ready, miss…"

"Just call her police girl for now she has yet to earn the right to be called by her real name." Spoke the man in red before the blonde could speak.

"How rude!" With that she fired her weapon right over the man in red's head ruffling his hat.

Without anymore words the two warriors fired. The jackal's bullet met half way in between the two guns with the artillery shell that was fired from the door knocker the shell didn't even slow down and blew right into the man in reds shoulder leaving it hanging by les than an inch of flesh.

"Good weapon but my bullet still hit you." Said the man in red pointing towards the other mans shoulder with his second gun. The wound on his shoulder quickly filling up with dark energy and re-fleshing his skeletal shoulder joint he readied the jackal again. "Let's make a bet." The man in red started "If I can't kill you by sunrise then I'll see if you can't join our merry little organization. Sound fair?"

The man in blue looked over to the blonde woman and grinned. "If I can room with her I'll think about it." Now what do you say we hurry up huh the night can only get shorter!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you got the reference of his guns kudos to you I still think it's the best pistol ever so what's better than one awesome weapon the same weapon in dual wield format! Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this story got dusty over the years of neglect...Lets see if I can't breathe a little life into it hmm?

ON WITH THE SHOW!

_Hellsing headquarters - Front entrance_

The sound of gunfire ripped through the air with a startling frequency. The gun's rapports sounded a rhythm that two monsters danced with death too.

"Wonderful...WONDERFUL! Your speed, your strength, your reactions. They're all on par with my own. Your guns are fantastic, the caliber of bullet is unique as well they're larger than my own Jackle but they're anti material rounds." Alucard ranted as he fought with the monster clad in a blue coat. "However..." he paused as the man got back up from the previous round of shots. " You're fighting style is so dull...To rush ahead with no regard for your life, it's effective but by no means entertaining."

The man in blue stopped as he got up and put on of his guns away into the folds of his coat. With his free hand he went to his hip and opened a cast iron lantern. It glowed an erie blue fitting for the monster. "..en s..."

Alucard's sharp ears heard him muttering. "Speak up I can't hear you."

The man's muttering became a steady chant getting louder as he approached. "Töten Sie. Töten Sie. Töten Sie."

Each step forward the man in blue took Alucards Grin became wider and wider. "THE GESPENST JAGER! RAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alucard dropped his guns. and formed his hands to release his seal. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Seras looked on in confusion, she'd never heard of the Gespest Jager and she'd never seen what Alucard was doing. Her first instinct was to run, because of the aura put off by Alucard now was suffocating.

The man continued his march chanting the whole way. His gun now raised pointing at Alucard. "Töten Sie. Töten Sie. Töten Sie." His chant and march went on undisturbed and unflinching.

Alucard smiled once the seal had fully released. "So a dead man thinks to kill me? I'll show you how WRONG YOU WERE!" Alucard's form shivered and he morphed into a massive black dog eyes red and jaws slobering in hunger.

"Töten Sie. Töten Sie. Töten Sie." The man in blue fired dead center of the dog's head. It howled and looked at him fiercely before charging. "Töten Sie. Töten Sie. Töten Sie." He put away his gun and then produced what appeared to be large folding metal shears.

The dog bit at him the man in response stomped on the lower jaw of the giant dog and stabbed into the roof of its mouth with the shears and closes the handle ripping through the bone and cleaving into the dog's palate. "Töten Sie. Töten Sie. Töten Sie." It screeched and tried to spit out the man but he kept cutting out bloody chunks of flesh and bone with his foot planted firmly on the bottom of it's jaw forcing it to remain open. He pulled himself up into the gaping maw and proceeded to insert a grenade into the large wound, then allowed the dog to spit him out.

He rolled back onto his feet, covered in blackish blood, flesh, and bone fragments, just in time to repel Alucard's attack.

Alucard thrust his hand at the man's chest and, with cold precision, the man cut Alucard's arm off half way down the forearm. Alucard didn't even blink and continued the attack with his other arm while the stump regrew into an arm. There was an explosion from the hound and fire and bloody shrapnel escaped from its gnashing jaws in another shriek of pain. It then burst into a cloud of black and circled around to Alucard before blending into his form.

Alucard laughed insanely. "GYAHAHAHAHA! GOOD! GOOD! SHOW ME MORE, WE HAVE ALL NIGHT TO PLAY! EHYAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alucards right hand reformed into the hound's head and came gnashing down at the blue monster.

"TÖTEN SIE!" The chant had now reached the level of volume it could be heard over even Alucard's maniacal laughter. As the hounds gaping maw came towards him he dropped his shears and pulled the pin of another grenade then with one hand he grabbed the top jaw and with one foot he stomped on the bottom. "TÖTEN SIE!" He held the grenade to his mouth, tore out the pin with his teeth, then shoved in into the beast's throat. He jumped back using the force of the beast's jaws as spring.

While flying through the air he grabbed one of his guns from the folds of his coat and loaded before he hit the ground. When he landed, and Alucard was upon him once more, he shot Alucard point blank in the face, then rolled to grab his shears but the beast had bit down on his leg and flung him in the opposite direction at the same time the grenade in its throat detonated.

He landed in an odd position missing a leg from the knee down and what was left was burned shut. The lanturn flickered but after flickering once it burned even brighter. The monster began to float to an uproght position. The blue light he was bathed in began circling his stump of a knee. It moved faster and faster until the space between his leg and the ground was nothing but a small column of blue fire.

Alucard oozed out of the amorphous puddle of blood and his grin split his face when he saw what was happening to the man. "You can bend the will 'o the whisps to you will? Hmhmhmhmhmhahaha! HMHMHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAND DEAD MAN STAND AND FIGHT A FOE WHOSE LIFE EVEN THE WILL O WISP CANNOT GUIDE!"

The man suddenly burst into blue flames and began smouldering. The chant came again from the figure engulfed in those cold lifeless flames. "Töten...Sie." The flames spiraled into the air turning where the man once stood into a column of cold blue flame.

Alucard began to shiver in anticipation. His body shuddered again and began growing out formlessly and the dark mass he became sprouted bloodshot inhuman eyes.

Out of the pillar stepped a charred black skeleton. The joints were connected by orbs of flickering blue flame. "_**T**_**ö**_t_**e**n..._**S**__i_e." The skeleton's head raise and 'looked' at Alucard. Its eyesockets were filled with a blood red flame with a pearl white spark in its center, in stark contrast with the will 'o wisp flames it was bathed it. It held its hand out and out of the pillar a plain short sword with a small insignia on the blade near the hilt. Upon grasping the hilt the blade ignited into the will o wisp fire, and a cloak of blue settled on its shoulders obscuring the body from view neck down. Only the sword arm remained uncovered.

Alucard's laughter stopped suddenly, and his face became serious. "You are the true Gespenst Jager. The Will o the wisps have accepted you as their master and I will face you with my full power." Alucard's formless mass began to shrink back into his body and formed himself into full count's regalia. "I am the No Life King Vlad Ţepeş Dracul the Third, and I will recognize your power. Now until the sunrises we shall duel, and we will test each other to the limit of our powers." In Alucard's hand a spear appears.

The skeletal being looks on in wait. Then shifts to have the sword pointed at Alucard, flames flickering gently. Alucard readied his spear.

Seras had backed hersefl against the wall and had slumped down to the ground in both fear and awe of the two terrible presences in front of her. "What are they?" She asked herself in shock and horror.

Integra walked out of the doors in time to hear Seras ask the question. "Simple." she said lighting her ever present cigar. "They're monsters."

At Integra's declaration both the No Life King and his opponent rushed at eachother. The initial clash created a loud clang and a none to small burst of blue fire and blood red aura. Then the cacophony of steel against steel began. infrequent in the beginning but gradualy picking up tempo till all that could be heard was the sound of fire rippling through the air and the harsh crash of steel with little pause between them.

The night was filled with the sounds of battle once more. Steel meeting steel, steel meeting flesh and bone. The sound of limbs being lost and grown or replaced in a burst of flame. But above it all the haunting chant of the Gespenst Jager's flame distorted voice: "_**T**_**ö**_t_**e**n..._**S**__i_e. _**T**_**ö**_t_**e**n..._**S**__i_e. _**T**_**ö**_t_**e**n..._**S**__i_e."

_Dawn of the Next Day_

The sun broke the horizon and as its rays crossed over the sprawling hills of The English countryside a immense battle was drawing to a close.

The sounds of steel meeting steel, flesh, and bone had not stopped since it had begun hours ago. They fight on a level men can no longer comprehend. Unaware of the pain, the blood, the loss of limb, or even the loss of their own head, the monsters fought because that is what they were born to do. To fight, to kill, and to inspire terror into the hearts of men in the act.

When the rays of the sun lanced across Hellsing manor and the light of dawn illuminated the site of the battle, the sound of crashing steel stopped. Both inhumans stopped at the first light of dawn. The No Life King smiled a bit "I feel unfulfilled...though not entirely it was by far the most fun I'd had since I fought Van Hellsing that day...As agreed I haven't killed you and the sun has come out. Let's ask my master if she would consent to your addition to her ranks."

The fires of the wisps flickered in the sunlight and burned out leaving nothing but a skeleton. Before Alucards eyes the skeleton's burned black bones began to turn white, then become a living yellow bone color. The soft organ tissue came next, and after that the muscles came almost growing from the bones. Muscles were followed by the veins and arteries each individual tube lined along the muscles in their proper place. Afterward the skin grew over the body from the torso outward, then the bodies hair grew back. When his body had finished its rebirth the blue fire circled him again and his clothes and weapons were restored to his body.

The man rolled his neck and a series of pops accompanied the motion. "Let's not keep her waiting then. I've heard her temper is enough to even do you in."

Alucard flashed his fangs in a grin. "You don't know the half of it."

Well...Not the best I've written but...I'll see how it does.


End file.
